<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fidelity by w6rship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170624">Fidelity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/w6rship/pseuds/w6rship'>w6rship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, LGBT, M/M, Nonbinary Kalluto - Freeform, Nonbinary Kurapika, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Trans Alluka Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/w6rship/pseuds/w6rship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. </p><p>For Killua, Hogwarts is a place to turn over a new leaf.</p><p> For Kurapika, Hogwarts is absolutely vital for their goal in life. </p><p>For Gon, Hogwarts is somewhere, where he can hope to understand and learn about the mysterious Ging. </p><p>For Leorio, Hogwarts is an achievement and he will do everything in his power to prove himself worthy of it. </p><p>And for Hisoka? Well, he’s just in it for shits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck, Kikyou Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was a windy day in England. The air was crispy, and the sun blazing overhead, heating up the country. But our main focus as of now is a rusted trainstation, tucked away in <strong>King’s Cross. </strong></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was an odd phenomenon. On that very specific September day dozens upon dozens of families would pile into the station, only to be gone the following few minutes. Simply inexplainable to the locals. The usual small chattering of socialites was drowned out by the squawking of an owl, or the persistent purring of a cat. The wheels of large trollies scraped and screeched against the concrete. The station was simply buzzing with energy. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Today was no different. It was <strong>September 1st</strong>, the annual start of the <strong>Hogwarts</strong> semester. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A posh family of 8 had went through the concrete barrier, and had already made their way onto <strong>Platform 9 3/4</strong>. The mother, a dramatic women named Kikyou, was sobbing loudly. Her pale arms hugged a shawl over her shoulders, her dainty frame shaking. Because her <em>most prized child was finally going to hogwarts!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Kil, this is so wonderful! I’m so happy for you! You’ll do astonishing at Hogwarts!” She shrieked in delight, freeing one hand to cup her son’s cheek. Killua, her youngest son, scowled lightly— embarrassed at the very passionate display of pride. He wiggled out of her grasp, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Alluka and Nanika are coming to, y’know....” He muttered, looking at the concrete ground. Silva stepped forward before his wife could overreact, and placed a firm hand on Nanika’s shoulder, since she was the closet to him. “Yes Kil, we’re proud of them to. You’ll all do great at Hogwarts.” He announced, letting a small smile grace his features. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Nanika cringed at the hand, but made no move to shrug it off. Alluka stared up at Silva, eyes tearing slightly. She was just so happy that her <em>Dad was proud of her! </em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Illumi walked over to the bunch, eyeing his siblings for a moment. “I agree. You guys will do very well. Under our preparation that’s just a guarantee.” He added, purposely ignoring the lingering presence behind him. That damn spider. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kikyou burst into another round of tears, her loud wailing gaining the attraction of several other people. Silva ground his teeth, sending her a Look. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Milluki is already on the train. You all should do the same, it should be leaving soon.” He advised over the sobs. Illumi nodded, placing his arms around all three of his younger siblings, and steering them towards the Red Steam Engine. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Bye.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to miss you, i love you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Bye-bye, i love you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The trio yelled over their shoulders, then stepped onto the train. This would be the start of a new life. Killua grinned. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Aunt Mito, I’m sure this is the place! This is where the letter said we had to go!” A young boy decided, his voice quivering with excitement. Mito, this boy’s caretaker, sighed loudly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure Gon?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, <em>alright</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The duo stood in the the middle of the crowded station, looking around. They didn’t really see anything... </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ouch!” Gon yelped, stumbling back a little. A guy with eccentric pink hair and pointy ears stared down at him, eyes narrowed and smirking. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m dreadfully sorry. I didn’t mean to run into you, my apologies....?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Gon <strong>Freecs</strong>!” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, gon. I’m Hisoka, off to Hogwarts i presume?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Gon beamed up at this strange guy, nodding happily. He grabbed Aunt Mito’s outstretched hand and hoisted himself up. “Yup! Do you go to hogwarts to?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hisoka laughed airily, standing akimbo. He leaned down a little, eyes narrowing once again. “I do. I’m a fourth year <strong>Slytherin</strong>~” He explained, smiling widely. Almost predatory. Gon gave him a confused look, “What’s Slytherin?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hisoka laughed again, turning to look at Mito. She was obviously uncomfortable. He winked at her, then turned back to Gon. “Well little first year, one of our teacher’s— Miss Krueger— will explain it to you when we get there, aye? Would you like me to guide you to the platform?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The younger of the two males looked at his Aunt for permission. She looked extremely skeptical, but she nodded. Was it <em>really</em> ok to trust this unsettling man with her nephew?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But before she could change her mind, the unsettling man had already thrusted Gon into a wall. She could’ve sworn her heart stopped beating for a moment, but he didn’t connect with the brick, he went through it. Her eyes widened considerably, and her mouth hung open in shock. <em>This...this was something <strong>Ging</strong> didn’t mention</em>, she presumed. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You have got to stop pushing me around, yknow!” Gon mumbled, rubbing the sore spot on his head. Hisoka just giggled, clutching his forearm like a leash and dragging him through the crowds of people. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I just pushed you through a wall and that’s the first thing you have to say~?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?..” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The fourth year rolled his eyes. He paused near the Train, turning to stare down at Gon. “This is the <strong>Hogwarts Express</strong>. Go ahead and fine a compartment i need to, ah, see somebody.” He purred, then in a span of a few seconds he was gone. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hisoka left before Gon could reply, only leaving the first year with a Joker card and his bags. <em>Interesting</em>...</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He looked around at his surroundings for a few moments, taking in all the families and pets. Then, after a minute, he stepped onto the Train. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Leorio, your really testing me right now.” Kurapika snapped, peeling their eyes away from the book they were reading. Leorio shuddered slightly, but crossed his arms. “Chill out, Pika.” He said in dismissal, his head swaying side to side.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t tell me t-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The compartment door clicked, then slid open. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>"Uh..hi!"</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika stared at this strange child in the doorway. "Hello?" They replied, eyebrows furrowing. Leorio sat up, resting his cheek on his hand. "Are you new?" He asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! I'm Gon!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Gon, I'm Kurapika...you can sit, we wont bite."</p><p> </p><p>And so Gon flopped down on the open space next to leorio. "I'm Leorio, nice to meet ya...so...do you know what house you want to be in?"</p><p> </p><p>Gon thought for a moment then shrugged. "I dont know any of the houses except Slytherin. I ran into this Slytherin on the way here..."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm a Slytherin, I might know whoever it is you saw...but the other houses are <strong>Ravenclaw</strong>, <strong>Hufflepuff</strong>, and <strong>Gryffindor</strong>." Kurapika chimed in, lightly setting their book down. Leorio nodded in agreement. "I'm a Gryffindor, if you want we could explain the house system to you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Thatd be great, thanks Leorio!"</p><p> </p><p>"Heh, no problem. So uh theres my house--"</p><p> </p><p>"Gryffindor?" Gon cut in,</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, so uh <span class="u">Gryffindor is for the chivalrous..</span>"</p><p> </p><p>He purposely ignored Kurapikas snort of disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>"..the chivalrous, the adventure seeking ones y'know?"</p><p> </p><p>Gon nodded. "So then theres Slytherin, Pika's house. Slytherin is for the...uh-"</p><p> </p><p>"The <span class="u">ambitious</span>, Leorio."</p><p> </p><p>"Right, right, the ambitious. Then there's Hufflepuff, <span class="u">loyalty</span> and like puppies and cupcakes or whatever..."</p><p> </p><p>"Leorio, Uvogin is a Hufflepuff and we both hes not all puppies and cupcakes."</p><p> </p><p>Leorio shuddered again.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika sighed, then shifted to look at the Gryffindor. "Is it fine if I cut in?" Leorio nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"The last house is Ravenclaw. Their...mostly...<span class="u">ingenious</span> people, both <span class="u">book-smart </span>and<span class="u"> street-smart.</span> They <span class="u">seek knowledge</span>. I hate them." </p><p> </p><p>Leorio elbowed Kurapika in the ribs, sending him a glare. "You hypocrite, didn't you just yell at me for stereotyping!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. I dont hate Ravenclaws, I just dont like...a <em>select</em> few." </p><p> </p><p>Gon grinned, fiddling with the card in his hands. "That's cool! I think I'd be alright with any house.." </p><p> </p><p>The two second years nodded their acknowledgement, then fell silent again. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The train flew by trees and lakes in a flurry of greens and blues. Leorio had long since fallen asleep against the window, the soft rumble of the engine acting as a lullaby. The indistinct murmurs of other students filled the caverns as a simple background noise. </p><p> </p><p>A compartment door slammed shut, followed by a few shouts of protesting. Near silent footsteps pattered against the carpeting. An intense knocking followed after. </p><p> </p><p>Leorio stirred in his sleep, and Gon and Kurapika snapped their attentions to the person at the door. It slid open, revealing another boy. </p><p> </p><p>Kurapika resisted rolling their eyes at the intrusion, but managed to spare a small wave. "Is it alright if I sit down?" Killua asked a bit awkwardly, sheepishly scratching at his wrist. They nodded, and barely flinched when he sat down harshly next to them. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi! I'm Gon!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Killua, are you a first year to?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yep!" </p><p> </p><p>They both giggled slightly. "That's cool, I guess. Do you know what house you want to be in?"</p><p> </p><p> Gon groaned, "Everybody keeps asking me that, heh! But I think I'd be alright with any of them! What about you, Killua?" </p><p> </p><p>Killua took a minute to respond, briefly analyzing the people in the compartment. "Hmm, I dont think I'd mind either. But my parents want me to be a Slytherin because my brother's are also Slytherins...."</p><p> </p><p>"Who's your brothers?" Asked kurapika</p><p> </p><p>"Illumi and Milluki Zoldyck...."</p><p> </p><p>This made them pale slightly, frowning. Killua sighed but shrugged, "Yeah, I get it. I dont like them much either~" Kurapika raised an eyebrow, but made no further reaction. <em>Joy</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Gon was radiating positive energy, he seemed ecstatic. But no surprise there I suppose, this really was a whole different world. It wasn't everyday that you get invited to a magic school. He had been waiting for this moment ever since Aunt Mito told him about Ging's course of work-- an Auror. That moment cuased a spark, which turned into a flame. And now here he was, on the way to Hogwarts!</p><p><em>Simply amazing</em>!</p><p> </p><p><br/>
***</p><p> </p><p>"Gon?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ne, killua?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you have a card?" </p><p> </p><p>Gon glanced down at the Joker card in his hand, truth be told, he forgot it was there. "Oh, hehe, this guy named Hisoka gave it to me!"</p><p> </p><p>Leorio jumped awake from his slumber, turning to look at Gon in horror. Kurapika had dropped their book, mouth unhinged and eyes bugging. And Killua gagged and leaned away from the fellow first year. </p><p> </p><p>This made Gon send them all a confused look. "<em>What</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hi-hisoka? Are you <em>ok</em>? He didnt do anything, <em>right</em>?" Leorio panicked, voice at least an octave higher. Gon laughed and shook his head, "Nope! Although he did scare my Aunt Mito a bit. All he did was help me to the train, but he left to go meet up with somebody!"</p><p> </p><p>Killua gagged again, "That clown is probably with my brother right now, I actually might puke-" </p><p> </p><p>Kurapika leapt out of their seat, shoving Gon off his spot next to Leorio, and plastered themself against the wall. "If you puke I'll kill you." They hissed, not paying notice to the way the three gremlins were cackling. </p><p> </p><p>"As <em>if</em>, hehe!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i started chimera ant arc ; scared for my life. anyways i love kite &lt;3 but uh ik —</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Hogwarts Castle was beautiful, it was a moot point to try and deny it. It’s towers grew into the clouds, adorned in stain glass and sturdy vines. The Forbidden forest shrouded around the grounds as if it was a barrier. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">Canary couldn’t help but get excited to find out what it’d look like inside!</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“First years! First years over here!” A suave, jingly voice called out, beckoning the first year children over towards him. Canary bowed her head and waved at her friend, Amane, and bid her goodbyes for now. Then she was off, jogging towards the voice. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">The owner of the voice was an...interesting man. He had poufy lavender hair and a thin mustache. He stood stiffly, long gangling limbs as straight as a bored. The weirdest part? He didn’t have a mouth, how could he possibly be yelling out? It was....</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">unsettling. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“First Years!” He called out once more. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">Canary regained her posture, snapping her slackened mouth closed, and strode over to him. He glanced down at her, eyes crinkling around the edges. “Please get in a boat!” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“Ok, thanks.” She replied with another bow. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">A boat huh? </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“What the fuck?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">Ah yes, the most beautiful first words Canary has ever heard. A voice in the crowd had shouted that as the first years had entered the Hogwarts castle. Very fitting, i suppose. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">A small women with blonde pigtails and a firm voice gathered everybody. She briefly reviewed the Houses (For recap reasons: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw), and had lead them into a beautiful dining hall. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">The sky looked ethereal. Heavenly. It was a very nice sight and it made Canary smile.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">An old man at the opposite end of the hall stood up. His hair was tied up into a topknot on the middle of his head. Canary could tell he was a very dangerous individual, however kind he seemed. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">"I would like to personally welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts, or your first year! I wish the best of luck to you all. Your schedules will be passed out during or after dinner by your prefects and house leaders. For now tho, let us turn our attention towards the Sorting Hat. Professor Krueger, if you’d please,”His voice sounded very positive.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">The short women— Professor Krueger— nodded and gestured towards the tattered hat wear. It started singing. Singing! </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">Strange. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">Once it finished its jingle, a scroll appeared in Kruger’s hand. She cleared her throat. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">Canary was sorted into hufflepuff. Unexpected, but she was fine with it. Amane was also in hufflepuff, but a year or two ahead. So it was cool. She never really bothered with asking Amane about her age, but she decided to make note of it for later on. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">Gon had very easily been sorted into Gryffindor. The red and gold table made room for him to squeeze in next to Leorio— who was clapping loudly. Alluka, who was at the end of the line but still ahead of Nanika and Killua, was sorted into Slytherin. Milluki didn’t look up, but did his best to ignore her. And for Nanika and Killua, ravenclaw. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">Kurapika would not be sleeping easy tonight. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">But they assumed that Alluka was one of Killua’s siblings, so they would keep a watchful eye on her, and by extension, also keep an eye out for Illumi, Milluki, and Hisoka to make sure they aren’t trying anything. And also by extension, back up Killua and Nanika incase Chrollo becomes invasive. But if their keeping an eye on Chrollo then they’d have to also watch out for his goons. Sigh. Parenting was so troublesome. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">And with that, the sorting ended and the feast began. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">At the Gryffindor table, Gon was rapidly talking to a 6th year named Knuckle, as well as stuffing his face with different kinds of meats and vegetables. The food was very good, in his opinion.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">At Hufflepuff, Canary was picking at her food in bits, feeling extremely tired after the train ride. She felt ready to pass out then and there. But she still had lots to do after the feast— she wanted to unpack her things and write a letter to her sisters in Meteor City.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">Kurapika was glaring at Illumi from the other side of the Slytherin table, hand gripping their fork harshly. Ever gracefully, Illumi payed no attention to them, simply taking to sipping a glass of water. “Aniki?” Alluka asked, head turning to stare at her brother. He raised an eyebrow, eyes darting towards her. “You don’t have anything on your plate, have one of my chickens!” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">He face-palmed.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">Well, then there’s the Ravenclaws. Killua and Nanika were minding their business, secretly throwing cheese curds at eachother. One of the Ravenclaw prefects, Chrollo, got a cheese curd thrown at him and was currently scolding them. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">It would be a busy night adjusting to hogwarts.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>